1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms and in particular to those types of firearms utilizing cartridges fed from a magazine while being disposed transversely to the axis of the barrel of the weapon. Conventionally the cartridges are rotated 90 degrees to thereby be in a position such that they are aligned with the barrel ready for discharge.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Examples of devices patented heretofore in this field of art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,672 issued June 25, 1985 to W. Balsavage on a Magazine and Feed Mechanism For Firearms; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,458 patented Mar. 6, 1917 to W. Polite on a Gun; U.S. Pat. No. 1,322,053 patented Nov. 18, 1919 to E. G. Reising on a firearm; U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,792 patented Sept. 26, 1944 to W. Conway on a Firearm U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,517 patented Oct. 3, 1944 to R. D. Gebeau on a Simplified Artillery Mechanism; U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,081 patented Aug. 31, 1948 to W. B. Conway on an Automatic Ammunition Feed For Firearms; U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,241 patented Jan. 6, 1953 to J. Hill on Gun Action; U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,325 patented Dec. 11, 1956 to J. Hill on a Magazine And Cartridge Container Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,855 patented May 14, 1957 to E. Simmons on a Shell Carrier Mechanism For Automatic Shotguns; U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,635 patented Apr. 21, 1959 to J. Hill on a Tubular Combined Cartridge Container And Magazine Unit; U.S. Pat. No. 3,125,821 patented Mar. 24, 1964 to W. Ruger et al on a Repeating Gun With Cartridge Lifter And Cartridge Stop Member; U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,921 patented Aug. 4, 1964 to W. Ruger on a Cartridge Lifter Mechanism For Semi-Automatic Gun; U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,994 patented Dec. 21, 1976 to G. Kastner et al on a Shoulder Arm With Swivel Breech Member; U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,363 Rotatable Cartridge Chamber For Firearm Type Weapon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,857 patented May 8, 1979 to D. Ketterer on a Means For Loading Small Firearms Including A Box Magazine And Cartridge Clips; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,499 patented Sept. 1, 1981 to F. Gillum on a Cross Axis Shell Feeding Apparatus For Firearms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,742 patented June 29, 1982 to M. Bourlet on a Loader For Machine-Pistol And Similar; British Specification No. 573,658 of Nov. 30, 1945 to L. Blacker on Improvements In Or Relating To Apparatus For Throwing Bombs, Grenades And Like Projectiles Or Missiles; British Specification No. 10,944 of Aug. 5, 1884 to C. Bate on Improvements in Fire-Arms; British Specification No. 5564 of Dec. 20, 1881 to W. Stringfellow on Improvements In Revolving Fire-Arms; German Pat. No. 432448 of Aug. 4, 1926; German Pat. No. 1 137 350 of Sept. 27, 1962; Switzerland Pat. No. 541 792 of Oct. 31, 1973 and Czechoslovakia Pat. No. 73513 of 1944.